Anguirus Vs Destoroyah
by G-fan4life
Summary: When Destoroyah's remnants drifted to the monster king's home, the pre-cambrian terror is met by an unlikely guard dog. Anguirus defends his home from this invader, who greatly overpowers him at full strength. Will the underdog win or will it be butchery?


Anguirus(showa) vs. Destoroyah

It was a cold day, one of the few that occurred on Monster Island. This type of weather was an unnatural occurrence. Scientists from G-center were conducting an experiment on Monster Island. The researchers wanted to observe how the monster residents would react to a drastic change in weather patterns; induced by the weather changing capsule created by a team of scientists in 1967. Of course, the capsule had been modified extremely before it was use in this particular experiment. Snow covered most of the island and the air was crisp and quiet. The island was basically sleeping through this quick freeze. In the ocean, it was a different story.

In the shallows near the shore a small cluster of fairly large creatures were gathering together, these abominations were out of place for the south pacific let alone this time period. The creatures were descendants of the Precambrian-era terror known as Destoroyah. This creature appeared just recently in Tokyo just before Godzilla's melted down. It was thought that all of the creatures were obliterated in the meltdown, but a few microscopic versions of this monster attached themselves to the newly born adult Godzilla, they were transported here where they matured, evolved, and multiplied quickly.

On the shore one of the inhabitants of this isolated island wondered out into the shallows, his stomach urging him to feed. As he dipped his head in and out of the shallows, not far from the cluster of pre-Cambrian beings, the water cascaded in small waterfalls over its horn-crowned head and its jaws held a bountiful feast. It turned pivoting on its hind legs, tail flicking out over the ocean. Anguirus crawled out of the freezing water shaking to dry. Unbeknownst to him he disturbed the smaller Destoroyah creatures. Slowly they became as one, merging with each other to form a large horn and a huge crowned and armored face, followed by a massive torso fortified with horns and spiky armor. This creature was a terror to behold and was of enormous size and weight. It also was equipped with two massive wings that folded up behind its back. With a bubbling gurgle of a roar the creature shot out of the water.

With a boiling blast of water the, newly formed Destoroyah soared into the air, roaring and bellowing in a demonic fashion. The water splashed down on the shore line and beyond, drenching the newly dried dinosaur with gallons of water that ran off of its shell in torrents of warm water, which fell to puddle on the ice coated ground. Freezing in place Anguirus glared at the shape that dropped onto the island from the sky. Was it the cold? Or was it something else that kept Anguirus frozen in place while the creature born of the Oxygen Destroyer bellowed a challenge to the inhabitants of the island as well as the world. The demon's dark reddish skin a vast contrast to the ice covered island. The beast took its first steps on the sands, leaving large gouges in the earth behind it. With each step thunderous footfalls shook Anguirus's entire body

Anguirus was suddenly filled with new, familiar, warmth; anger. This large beast was invading his home, but not just his home, the territories belonging to his friends that were sleeping beneath the blanket of snow incasing the island. Anguirus bellowed a war cry from his position on the trudging monstrosity. He charged; head dropped a crown of horns rushing to meet this new reddish devil. With a bellow that rattled the trees, Destoroyah turned to face this creature. With the element of surprise, Anguirus slammed into Destoroyah before he could brace himself. The two beasts collapsed with the collision. Horn ripped flesh and chipped against bone plates that guarded the more vital organs. Anguirus was the first to recover ripping his head free of Destoroyah's side and biting down on his nearby arm.

Destoroyah finally got a glimpse of what had attacked him, when he saw the creature for what it was he cackled a taunting laugh, even while the dinosaur ripped apart his left arm. Struggling to his feet Destoroyah landed a few punches, but when he was upright he brought his spike covered knee up into Anguirus's underbelly. Anguirus fought the pain and clamped down even harder onto Destoroyah's arm till blood trickled down Destoroyah's side staining the white snow and sand a rich viridian color.

Seeing this Saurian withstand his attacks Destoroyah took to the skies flapping its massive wings buffeting Anguirus with sand, snow, and blood. Anguirus began to slide off of Destoroyah as the two monsters rose into the sky, but the sliding was also ripping more and more of Destoroyah's arm away from the bone. This did not seem to matter to the Precambrian terror as it kneed and slashed at the armored dinosaur. Eventually the arm gave way to Anguirus's weight; he plummeted to the earth which now lay a great distance below the monsters. Before the armored dinosaur could land Destoroyah was on him clawing and kicking at the free falling dinosaur. Unable to fight back Anguirus roared and bellowed at Destoroyah continuing to bash and tear at him. Eventually the monster backed off and Anguirus was alone for a few seconds, he realized he was falling at an increased rate and for an instant it alarmed him as he tried to roll with or control his fall. These efforts were disrupted by a diving Destoroyah that blasted from the white clouds horn first. Anguirus completely froze for a second dreading what he saw barreling towards him.

Destoroyah's horn stabbed into the saurian piercing its lightly armored side. Both monsters then slammed into the ground creating a large crater just on shore. This filled with the nearby sea water completely submerging both monsters. The flowing water settled for a few seconds and everything appeared to return to how it was before Destoroyah's rebirth. This was ruined by the emergence of a swishing purplish-red tail that clicked its scissor-like apparatus, then Destoroyah's horned head erupted from the water, it was covered with a thick red substance, Anguirus's blood.

As Destoroyah climb out of the newly formed pool, the water boiled changing its color to a dark red. Pleased with the outcome Destoroyah, what some might say, laughed with a delight its horn glowing under its new paint. The Precambrian terror then focused its attention to its mangled arm. Most of it was floating in the ocean not far from the new pool of blood and water, it didn't matter; given time it would heal itself. He decided then that he should very much like to take this puny creature's home as his own. He was determined to wait here for the return of Godzilla and then he would finish what his brethren started.

Destoroyah sat pleased with the spilt blood and the thrill of battle. With a bellowing defiant roar the pool erupted into a volley of horns and spikes as Anguirus flung itself out of the pool of watery blood. Destoroyah felt the spikes before he saw what had hit him. The carapace of spikes ripped into the Demon's wings and into his side. His wings mostly useless now, Destoryah rose and turned, he was enraged. The problem Destoroyah then realized was that the monster attacking him with its shell somehow turned 180 degrees and dug its front claws into his shoulders and was biting on his armored neck. Destoroyah couldn't face his enemy, his giant tattered wings enshrouding Anguirus. As Anguirus was ripping at the bone-plated neck Destoroyah quickly gained the upper hand. He surprised this saurian with his quick flexible tail, that shot up from the ground. The purplish devil grabbed the monster around the neck with his tails clenching end, slicing into the back of his neck. Now both monsters had each other, but Destoroyah gained the proved the stronger by yanking Anguirus out of his back and flinging him further inland.

Anguirus lay twitching in the snow covered tree tops, his blood still oozing from the large wound in his side. Destoroyah was closing in again ready to end this dinosaur. Rising on all fours Anguirus huddled down curling beneath his spiky carapace, trying to gain a small respite from the devastating power of this foreign invader. Destoroyah hovered over the spiky shield and gurgled, perhaps a taunt, perhaps involuntary due to some of his wounds. The Precambrian terror's horn suddenly blazed bright an orange blade formed from his horn while Destoroyah swung his head and upper body downwards. The beam katana sliced into Anguirus's already wounded side, but the heat of this attack sealed his other bleeding wound, but the pain that it caused while it ate into his skin was excruciating. The saurian wailed in response and sprung out of its defense position. He snapped and clawed at Destoroyah's horn trying to break it, there by rendering it useless.

Destoroyah pulled himself away from the thrashing dinosaur and gave him a strong clawed kick to the already wounded side, a cracking sound pleased Destoroyah's ears while Anguirus hit the ground a greater distance inland. With Anguirus's impact rocks and snow tumbled down on top of the pulverized dinosaur encasing him in covered state like the other inhabitants of the island. It then passed through Anguirus's mind as what would become of the others should he either fail to warn them or fail to defeat this monstrous invader. The others in their sleeping state would not be roused fast enough to defend themselves from this monstrosity. This Devil would have a blood bath.

The Precambrian terror loomed over the frozen landscape; he had lost Anguirus in the small landslide. He wanted this creature dead and he would be sure that Anguirus would suffer more. Then thoughts crossed his mind, how had the puny little dinosaur survived the fall? How could he tear his wings? How was it that if after slicing deep into this monster did it continue to fight? These thoughts could wait till he was picking his teeth with the monster's bones. He walked a few paces in land searching for the spiky carapace that he would smash open.

Anguirus poked his head out of the rubble covering him slowly to see what this devil beast was plotting. He saw Destoroyah a short distance away stooping while he raked his good clawed hand through some snow and rocks. That's when Anguirus saw and opening and he exploded out of the ground and onto Destoroyah. To be perfectly honest Destoroyah was not startled by this ambush, as a matter of fact he was counting on this, but not from his crippled side. Anguirus, along with all the debris covering him, flew at Destoroyah. Anguirus soar through the cold air, mouth agape teeth and claws welcoming Destoroyah's flesh. Anguirus crashed past Destoroyah, but not without clamping his jaws around Destoroyah's pulsating horn. The great glowing horn shattered under the force, leaving only a splintered stumb atop Destoroyah's head. He roared, solely, out of pain for the first time in this blood bath. Then tons of rocks, snow, sand, and foliage slammed in and over his body leaving all but his tail buried alive. With this small hit Anguirus had pressed his advantage and now he was pressing again, avoiding the slicing end of Destoroyah's tail, which flailed around, Anguirus chomped down onto a lower section of Destoroyah's tail.

Then Anguirus realized he might have pressed too far as a pulsating beam erupted out of the ground blasting off a chunk of rocks and being directed ever closer to Anguirus's wounded side. With either sheer genius or with a stroke of mad luck Anguirus directed Destoroyah's tail into the path of the incoming ray. When the ray hit the tail, it shuttered as the slicing end was blasted away. Although this tactic wounded Destoroyah further Anguirus also received a great deal of the beam, which bit deep along his left hind leg maiming it greatly. He slowly dragged himself away from the buried monster, keeping a close eye on the shifting heap of flesh and stone. The oxygen destroying ray had wounded Anguirus greatly, but when Destoroyah emerged from the rubble Anguirus hid his pain well. The Precambrian Terror shuddered at the sight of its own blood dripping from virtually every spike, claw, horn, and tooth that covered this monster. Anguirus made a mock charge to further try and bluff his way out of continuing this fight, roaring defiantly.

Destoroyah stood staring at the spiky saurian in what can best be described as disbelief. This insignificant creature had wounded him. HOW? This creature could barely stand after a few hits yet he continued to deny Destoroyah the pleasure of killing him. Had he been at full strength with the combined strength of all of his brethren Destoroyah would have killed this beast as soon as it was spotted. Then Destoroyah became enraged further. Anguirus stood upright, tall on his hind legs, in defiance to this invader. Had Destoroyah been wrong with his assumption that he was strong enough to avenge his fallen comrades, he had grown much and had reproduced rapidly to create more of his number to increase his strength, but all seemed in vain. Destoroyah took a step backwards, away from Anguirus and the rest of Monster Island. He then turned towards the sea and walked out into the shallows leaving a trail of oozing green blood behind him, he then erupted into smaller, crab-like, versions of himself then disappeared beneath the surface. As the crab-like creatures dispersed, their collective conscious was bent on returning to finish off this monster, once their numbers were even greater.

Anguirus stood on in shock, he had done it, and he had driven off a terrifying monster. He collapsed and hit the ground hard; it would be a while for his wounds to heal. These unnatural wounds from an unnatural terror screamed for attention, but Anguirus could not bring himself to inspect them all he could do was, with the small amount of energy he had left he slowly dragged himself to the coast line, he collapsed in the shallows and let the cool salt water cleanse his wounds. He would then rest till he couldn't rest anymore, and no one could blame the courageous dinosaur.

Winner: Anguirus


End file.
